


Do people even study in libraries anymore?

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, idiot gays not knowing how to deal with feelings, the asexual having to be the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: Alex is having a minior issue with a new boy. Robin is his go to for these sorts of problems.I've caught writers block. this is my cure...
Series: Halex drabbles. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385728
Kudos: 1





	Do people even study in libraries anymore?

Robin was sat quietly in the library when it happened. He wasn’t even sure how it even started only that one second he was studying trigonometry with a pencil stuck between his teeth and the next Alex was there.

Alex was there screeching at the top of his lungs.

“THERES A NEW BOY! ROBIN OH MY GOD, THERES A NEW BOY!”

He practically jumped onto the table, scattering Robins books across the floor.

Robin sighed through his nose and cast his eyes to the unholy beast of a man laid out before him. He couldn’t believe they lived in the same house.

“I hate you.” Robin muttered pulling his note paper out from under Alex’s head. “I don’t care either. Go bug one of your mates.”

Alex whined loudly and wormed his way closer to him.

“You know I can’t talk to them like I talk to youuuu come on! Please let me tell you about the prettiest human in the entire world. Pleaseeee.” He pulled out his phone and grinned wildly. “I will do all the laundry for a week! And Andddd I will sit with you at lunch anddd…”

Alex did a thing with his eyes whenever he wanted something. Robin wasn’t sure how he could cast such a powerful spell when he was a hundred percent sure Alex would be a level 3 mage with a stick as a wand, but he did. Robin was powerless to refuse him.

“Shut up, moron.” Robin groaned. “If I indulge you will you please go away once you are done?”

Alex nodded his head vigorously and Robin ran a hand through his hair.

“Go on then, it’s not like I have a test to study for or anything.”

“Okay so like woah. Theres a new boy in my history class. And well like ah.” Alex waved his hands Infront of his face and grinned wildly.

“So, he’s ‘Ah’ what an interesting person you’re crushing on. Go away if that’s everything.” Robin made a move to grab his discarded pencil, but Alex grabbed his wrist and held his gaze.

“Roo, he is so fucking pretty. He’s got like dark skin but not dark dark but dark to make him exotic. Like one of those pretty belly dancers that wear all the chains n shit in porn!”

“Ewh that’s vile.” Robin frowned. “And keep it down this is a god damn library. I don’t wanna get kicked out cos of you and your profanity.”

“Yeah yeah shit sorry.” Robin hopped off the desk and kneeled next to him. “Anyway, he’s got curly hair that falls just against his shoulder blades and these eyes. WOAHH. Robin his eyes are like I dunno this coppery gold colour. I’ve never seen it before.”

Robin pushed Alex’s head off his shoulder and sighed.

“Okay cool cool but. Whats his name?”

Alex’s eyes widened for a second before his dropped his head on the desk and fake cried.

“I don’t knowww. The teacher tried to introduce him, but he stopped her before she could, he told us to call him Hawke. Who’s called Hawke? I can’t find him on facebook.” He looked at Robin again with pleading eyes.

“No.” Robin frowned as his companion began to pout.

“No way Alex, I am not stalking another person with you.”

“But but! My heart, my heart did this thing like it jumped and to be fair I fell out of my chair and he glared at me but our eyes met and…I’m in love.”

“Oh for fucks sake.” Robin swore and then punched his Alex’s arm. “Have you tried speaking to him?”

Alex shook his head, his cheeks glowing pink.

“Oh Jesus, you’re the head actor of the Drama Club.” Robin flicked his brow “How could you not be able to speak to a boy?”

“He calls himself HAWKE! That’s instantly cooler than I’ll ever be. EVER.”

“I study math and geography and science. I’m the uncool one, I can speak to someone without freaking out.”

Alex squeaked and then wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was looking at the doorway. More specifically at the boy stood in the doorway looking gloomy and out of place amongst the brightly coloured books. Robin took one look at the black MCR hoody and ripped jeans and instantly thought; ‘Oh god that’s exactly Alex’s type.’

This was solidified when Alex gasped.

“That’s him.” Before saying louder “OH SHIT THAT’S HIM.” And ducking behind Robins chair.

“What are you doing?

“I can’t be seen here. He’ll think I’m super uncool.”

Robin snorted.

“You…oh wow you’re serious. That’s fucking hilarious. Dude he’s in here to study. Why would he think you are uncool for being here?”

“I’m popular.” Alex moaned.

“You’re a tool.”

Robin eyed Hawke as he glared at all the tables, most of them had people like Robin sat at them, people who just came here to study. Most of them didn’t have an Alex sized tumour clinging to their backs.

“Hey new boy!” Robin called causing Alex’s hand to grow stiff on his shoulder. Hawke cast his eyes to him, they were ringed with eyeliner. Robin wanted to laugh.

“You can sit with us if you want.” He tipped his head away to revel Alex.

Hawke’s throat bobbed as he looked at Robin’s second head but then he smiled kindly and grabbed the chair across from him.

“Hey, thanks, I’m kinda bad with people.” He pushed a curl from his eye and Robin’s brain screamed ‘Gay’ at him. “I’m Hawk.”

Robin tipped his head and smiled softly.

“I’m Robin,” He jerked his thumb at Alex. “This is Alex, he’s hiding because he thinks you’re too cool to see him in the library.”

“That’s dumb…” Hawke chuckled. “Hey, Alex. I’m Hawk.”

Alex squeaked pitifully and climbed into the chair beside Robin, his face covered by his hands.

“Helloimalexandilikeboys” He muttered so quietly Robin barely made out the words. Robin looked from Alex to Hawk and grinned wickedly.

“You fell out of your chair in history.” Hawke sniggered at Alex then looked at both of them and at how Alex’s arm was looped through Robin’s. “Are you two?”

Robin felt Alex die a little and patted his friends arm softly.

“Nah, I don’t like people and Alex here is my step-brother. Sharing a room with him is bad enough when we’re in separate beds. If we had to share…oh god.” Robin Scrunched up his nose. “He is gay though. If you’re interested, he’s also single.”

“ROBIN!” Alex squealed and dropped his head on the table. “I’m so so sorry Hawke. He’s pure evil wrapped up in a cute ginger. It’s right what they say, they really don’t have souls.”

Robin smirk grew as he watched Hawke watch Alex, there was a curiosity in his eyes and a smile placed on his lips.

Oh yes, Robin had no doubt in his mind that they would be together by the end of the term.


End file.
